Sunday Girl
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Es como una muñeca de porcelana parada en medio de un aparador. Hermosa y fuera de su alcance. Un ángel sin alas, que ríe a viva voz ante el desgarrador placer de matar a otros a través de su propio cuerpo. Viñeta. ShizuKin. Oun Characters.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto en _general_. Los pequeños son míos, _Jojojó_. Claro que sí.

**Advertencias:** Oun Characters. Imagen mental _gore_ o algo así.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday Girl<strong>

Todo está borroso, pero puede verla _y a la vez no_. Es confuso, es extraño; el escalofrío que recorre su columna vertebral debería ser de temor y no de algo más. De _eso_ que está sintiendo. Oh Dios, está terriblemente mal. Endemoniada y aterradoramente mal. Deberían llevarlo al último rincón del planeta y encerrarlo de por vida. Ponerlo en un manicomio suena bastante bien. Se ha vuelto un demente…un estúpido demente, ¡exactamente!

Las femeninas manos que terminan en delicados dedos con uñas largas pintadas con color rosa pastel y borde blanco se apoyan mejor en el charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo, logrando que estas se manchen de color carmín. Trata de apoyar el pie derecho y este resbala en el espeso líquido y la escucha reír. Queda y suavemente, la risa más encantadora que debe existir. Repiquetea como una dulce campanita, con una tonada espantosa en medio de cada tintineo. Alza la cabeza repentinamente, mostrando su angelical rostro bordeado con una sonrisa que puede clasificarse como preciosa. El azabache da un respingo en su lugar sintiendo como si todo se detuviera dentro y fuera de ser.

_Es un ángel_. Traga en seco, sintiendo los ojos violeta de ella se clavan en los propios; la sonrisa se acentúa y un nuevo escalofrío pasa por su espalda. _Un ángel que le sonríe_. La ve apoyar de nuevo las manos sobre la sangre que se encuentra bajo sus pies, usándolas para incorporarse lentamente, mientras su largo cabello plata de mancha en las puntas de aquella sustancia con olor metálico.

No es más alta que él, le llega a la altura de los ojos. Ella ríe una vez más. Esa risa creepy pero encantadora a la vez. La mezcla de la inocencia en medio del dogma más sangriento alguna vez pensando. Tanta dulzura no debería estar en tan concentrado deseo de homicidio. _Es espantosamente hermosa._ Necesita que lo droguen con kilos y kilos de crack, que lo golpeen hasta dejarlo inconsciente y quizás que le quiten los ojos —con todo y aquella línea hereditario que a ella tanto le agrada solo por el simple hecho de ser roja— para poder reaccionar en medio de tan bizarro sentimiento.

—Shizuko-kun —eleva una mano con delicadeza en su dirección, deteniéndola a centímetros de su rostro. La sangre con la cual se ha manchado la extremidad se desliza en gruesas gotas contra lo que parece un vidrio en medio de ambos. Gira un poco la cara, con la misma sonrisa enmarcando su hipnotizante rostro.

Es como una muñeca de porcelana parada en medio de un aparador. Hermosa y fuera de su alcance. Aberrantemente terrorífica. Un ángel sin alas, que ríe a viva voz ante el desgarrador placer de matar a otros a través de su propio cuerpo. Una muñeca bañada en sangre de un enemigo, cuyos restos yacen esparcidos tras ella, junto a la guadaña de tres hojas. Acerca la otra mano, extendiendo el dedo índice hasta posarlo en el vidrio que los separa.

El dedo se desliza, dibujando un círculo color carmín sobre la superficie transparente, procediendo a trazar un triangulo de cabeza dentro de este. Lo mira a los ojos, terminando el dibujo en el instante que el vidrio se rompe en miles de esquirlas diminutas a su alrededor. Da dos pasos más, como si hubiera estado esperando que esto sucediera.

Cierra los ojos, sintiendo la delicada mano húmeda posarse en su mejilla derecha. Las gotas resbalan por su cuello y se pierden bajo su ropa. La sangre huele a metal oxidado, es desagradable, pero a ella parece encantarle. El Uchiha abre los ojos lentamente, viéndola endemoniadamente cerca. Su pulgar hace círculos pequeños contra su rostro, con suma delicadeza.

—Shizuko-kun —repite, con voz suave, sin dejar de mirarlo—. ¿Te gusta cómo se ve?

Le mira sin entender, antes de que la más baja haga un gesto con su rostro, indicando tras ella. El cuerpo mutilado junto a la guadaña parece brillar con intensidad entre los órganos internos a la luz, junto a toda esa cantidad exuberante de sangre. La mira a ella de nuevo, mientras las heridas de sus brazos canela se regeneran lentamente, cerrando de manera maravillosa.

_Sonríe, como un espeluznante ángel inmortal_. Abre los labios para responder pero estos son rápidamente presionados por el índice libre de la joven Jashinista. Se empina, lamiendo lentamente la sangre que ha dejado sobre estos. Shizuko abre aún más los ojos, sintiendo su corazón detenerse una eternidad. La inmortal huele a rosas y metal oxidado. A flores y sangre.

Aprieta un poco más la mano contra su mejilla y se siente quemarse en el paraíso más turbador cuando ve los labios de la joven a su alcance, cubiertos de rojo. Como su rostro, sus manos, su largo cabello hasta la cadera. Como toda ella. Cubierta de tanto rojo que podría ahogarse.

'_Mutila…descuartiza~…'_

La escucha. Su risa. Por doquier; dentro de su cabeza.

'_Córtame en partes dentro del Tsukuyomi.'_

Ríe encantadoramente, como el bizarro ángel que ella es.

'_Quiero que me asesines con tus ojos cuando se ponen tan rojos como el color favorito entre mis crayones ¿puedes, Shizuko-kun~?'_

Le miró extrañado, sintiendo que ella jalaba de sus parpados hacia abajo, antes de notar que su sharingan estaba activado y Kinyami miraba directamente hacia este.

— ¡NO! —gritó, despertando de de forma violenta.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose mientras respiraba a prisa. Se pasó una mano por el rostro al tiempo que sentía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor frío. Jadeó, con las pupilas dilatadas en medio de la oscuridad.

Respiró lo más hondo que pudo, quitándose las sábanas de encima. _No_. Shizuko deslizó lentamente sus manos dentro de su cabello negro, dejándose caer de nuevo en su futón. Ni de broma, _antes muerto_. Sabía perfectamente que en realidad nadie podía morir dentro del Tsukuyomi. Realmente, solo podían _sufrir_. A la inmortal le encantararía…no lo iba a negar, pero…

Gruñó a tiempo que dejaba una mano sobre su rostro.

Mañana mismo le daría la negativa a Kinyami. No la pondría dentro de su genjutsu, por mucho que se lo rogara la inmortal. Y en caso tal…simplemente la dejaría en un lugar repleto de rosas blancas y mesas con juegos de té; nada de heridas graves ni tortura psicológica o física. Y debían ser rosas, ya que los girasoles estaban destinados para un plan muy distinto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Esto lo escribí al regresar de un congreso que duró todo el bendito día. Y lo hice porque escuché una canción una y otra vez en el recibidor del lugar donde se dio la charla; simplemente no dejaban de ponerla…y una imagen bizarra llegó a mí.

_Quiero regresar a casa_. Madrid es la onda, si. Pero simplemente amo Barcelona.

Me siento absolutamente aislada del mundo, y lo admito, _estoy algo deprimida_. Me voy a subir cosas raras a Fictionpress. Cuidaos~.

Oh, verdad. ¿Que _carajo_ con el nuevo menú para el manejo de FanFiction? No es que me queje, pero el anterior me gustaba.

¿Review?


End file.
